Pretty Cure Multiverse
by bowser3000000
Summary: Cuando la batalla en contra de proto-jikochuu sale mal dependera de la guardiana del multiverso y su amigo el jefe salvar a las pretty cure
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts &amp; Pretty Cure: Chaos in the Multiverse**

**Capitulo**** 1**

En la Ciudad de Oogai habían pasado 7 meses desde la batalla entre las Doki Doki Pretty Cure contra proto egoísta no iban muy bien que digamos ya que a pesar de que Cure Heart absorbió los poderes de los tesoros legendarios de la Pretty Cure y alcanzar una nueva transformación el enemigo invocó a las fuerzas de antiguos enemigos de las Pretty Cure, Dusk Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, Desert Apostles, Minor Land y Bad End Kingdom y unos monstruos de oscuridad conocidos como sincorazon empezaron a abrumar a las Pretty Cure y justo en ese momento una gran luz se presentó en el campo de batalla segando temporalmente a todos los combatientes revelando así a todas las Pretty Cure del pasado desde las Max Heart hasta las Smile Precure; ante la sorpresa de todas Cure Black dice – Oigan chicas esta fiesta es privada o cualquiera puede entrar – a lo que a todos les sale una gran gota de sudor estilo anime pero volviendo a la seriedad del asunto Cure Moonlight dice – debemos transformarnos en nuestras formas más poderosas para derrotar a estos enemigos a lo que todas asienten y se transforman en las Rainbow Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Rainbow BrightyBloom, Cure EgretWindy, las Rainbow Precure 5, las Rainbow Fresh Precure, las Heartcatch fusionándose crearon a Infinity Silhouette, las Crescendo Suite Precure y las Smile Precure Princess Form todas lucharon arduamente sin embargo al final se vieron abrumadas por los sincorazon hasta que en un instante aparecieron dos figuras portando una espada con forma de llave en esos momentos todas las hadas se quedaron como piedra al ver a aquellas figuras gritaban STOPZA! deteniendo a todos los enemigos y transportando a las Pretty Cure heridas a la habitación del tiempo en el universo DBZ.

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que esas personas misteriosas los salvaron de los sincorazon más tarde descubrirían que se trataban de Setsuko Ecchi y su amigo El Jefe guardianes de distintos sectores del Multiverso

Flashback

Las todavía lastimadas cures se estaban despertando y lo primero que vieron era una habitación completamente blanca y lo primero que les vino a la mente fue estamos en el cielo pero como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos El Jefe soltó una risa lo que le gano miradas fulminantes de todas las cures siendo solamente callado por Setsuko que le propino un trancazo en la cabeza aclarándose la garganta dijo permítanme presentarnos sus amigas las hadas saben quiénes somos pero de todas formas nos presentarnos yo soy Setsuko Ecchi y el cabeza hueca a mi lado es conocido como El Jefe a lo que el aludido se quejó óyeme no te pases de lista calla y le soltó otro golpe en la cabeza provocando que a todas les salieran gotas en la nuca estilo anime y la única que se atrevió a decir algo fue Tsubomi diciendo – No crees que si lo sigues golpeando en la cabeza lo vas a dejar peor- este comentario provoco que todo mundo estallara en risas y el aludido le dijo – no me ayudes comadre por favor – regresando a la seriedad del asunto Setsuko les explicó dónde estaban - este lugar es la habitación del tiempo y en esos momentos como si hubieran encendido algo en su mente Nagisa dijo - No me lo creo la legendaria habitación del tiempo y el espacio yo creí que era ficticia - al decir esto muchas se sorprendieron de que conociera ese lugar y como si hablará por la mayoría Honoka preguntó - Nagisa ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? - pero antes que la aludida respondiera Yayoi dijo es por que lo leyó en un manga- y no cualquier manga sino la obra maestra de Akira Toriyama Dragon Ball ante esta respuesta Rin y Karen preguntaron ¿En serio? El Jefe y Setsuko respondieron si.

Reika preguntó ¿Cómo es eso posible? esto trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Setsuko y respondió con otra pregunta ¿Quien sabe algo sobre la teoría del Multiverso?

FIN CAPITULO 1

N/A: Esta historia marca el debut de mi primer OC Setsuko Ecchi la guardiana del multiverso y su amigo El Jefe que le pertenece a mi amigo el jefe2000 como se habrán dado cuenta la continuidad es al final de Doki Doki Precure y antes de Happiness Charge Pretty Cure y por si se lo preguntan agregare Happiness Charge Pretty Cure cuando pueda ver All Stars New Stage 3

Nombre : Setsuko Ecchi

Edad: 23 años

Altura: 1.80 m

Apariencia:


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts &amp; Pretty Cure: Chaos in the Multiverse**

**Capitulo**** 2**

¿Multiverso? ¿Qué significa eso? Se preguntó así misma Setsuko, verán Multiverso es en pocas palabras un gran conjunto de mundos paralelos con muchas o pocas diferencias un ejemplo serian dos mundos en especial uno es donde las Smile Precure fueron corrompidas por Joker convirtiéndose en las Bad End Precure1 u otro ejemplo seria donde Cure Black y Cure White resultaron ser las portadoras de las fuerzas primordiales de la luz y la oscuridad2, este mundo es parte de 13 universos diferentes y eso solo hablando de los conocidos.

¿Y cuáles y/o como son esos universos? preguntó Honoka, buena pregunta pero para eso necesitamos invocar a las Happiness Charge Precure y Cure Echo a este plano por favor jefe si me haces el honor, con mucho gusto Setsuko-chan.

El jefe invoco su Keyblade la Ultima Weapon y recitó lo siguiente "Oh todo poderoso Kingdom Hearts fuente de toda luz y vida en el Multiverso préstame el poder de atravesar los muros del espacio y el tiempo para traer a esta dimensión a las guerreras legendarias del reino Blue Sky y la Precure ilusoria y sus guardianes". Finalizadas estas palabras un gran resplandor ilumino la habitación del tiempo dejando a todas deslumbradas por su poder.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio de Precures lugar donde las Precures que han caído en la desesperación de la derrota a manos de Phantom el cazador de Precures, las Happiness Charge estaban peleando junto a una nueva y mejorada Cure Fortune estaba peleando contra el antes mencionado y justo cuando Fortune iba a asestar el golpe final Phantom se levantó listo para el contrataque y en eso la imagen de Queen Mirage aparece al mismo tiempo que Blue aparece y después de una discusión sobre lo inútil del amor Mirage lanza un potente ataque que destruye todos los espejos del palacio y justo en ese momento la luz que fue invocada en la habitación del tiempo apareció en medio de la confusión y el caos y se llevó a las Precure a la otra dimensión para reunirse con sus compañeras y lo mismo paso en el puerto de Shinjuku donde vive Cure Echo y cuando la luz se desvaneció las antes mencionadas se encontraban en la habitación del tiempo cuando se empezaron a despertar lo primero que escucharon fue la voz de una chica que les dijo Bienvenidas al universo cero mejor conocido como la habitación del tiempo y el espacio Ribbon y Glassan al reconocer la voz se sintieron intimidadas al igual que EnEn y Gureru y quien rompió el hielo fue Iona que preguntó ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué lugar es este?; antes de que la aludida respondiera Glassan fue la que hablo esta es la guardiana de los sectores Norte y Sur del Multiverso. Si la guardiana las invocó aquí debe ser algo serio dijo Ribbon, de hecho es algo extremadamente serio dijo otra voz permítanme presentarme me llaman el Jefe soy el guardián de los sectores este y oeste del Multiverso ahora por favor síganme.

Bien ahora díganme si ¿recuerdan el mundo de los sueños?3 Me lo suponía al momento de salir de ese mundo olvidaron todo lo que pasó así que ahora les regresare sus memorias perdidas y dicho esto alzo su Keyblade al cielo y disparo un rayo de luz al cielo y se dirigió a todas las chicas que al instante recuperaron los recuerdos perdidos.

Ahora la razón por la que las invocamos es por esto varias creaturas de oscuridad han empezado a invadir distintos mundos en los 4 sectores del Multiverso ustedes. tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentárselos hace poco estas criaturas son conocidas como sincorazon criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad de los corazones humanos, son lo mismo que los desertrian dijo Tsubomi en parte si y en parte no ahora permítanme invocar las entradas a los mundos invadidos "Kingdom Hearts invocó tu poder para que muestres las puertas de aquellos mundos invadidos por la oscuridad" y acto seguido un gran resplandor iluminó el lugar mostrando 15 puertas de las cuáles 13 tenían un aura oscura.

Maldición es peor de lo que creíamos dijo muy alterada Setsuko que pasa preguntaron al unísono las líderes me temo que tendremos que invocar a otros 2 grupos de chicas mágicas las guardianes del velo del universo 10 y a las Sailor Scouts del universo 5.

Mientras tanto en Heatherfield

Las cosas regresaban a la normalidad después del ataque de Cedric y la batalla para controlar sus nuevos poderes cuando las guardianas fueron invocadas a Kandrakar y la primera en preguntar fue Will ¿Porque hemos sido invocadas Oráculo? Me temo que el consejo no las invocó dijo el aludido entonces si usted no nos llamó ¿Quien fue? Me temo que fui yo dijo el jefe Hola Oráculo saludó el Jefe. Guardianas les presentó a él Jefe guardián de los sectores este y oeste del Multiverso su presencia aquí es mala señal que ha pasado preguntó el Oráculo me temo que lo peor los sincorazon han empezado a moverse a otros universos y Setsuko es la que está a cargo al oír esto se notó cómo el Oráculo y el Consejo palidecieron.

¿Quién es Setsuko? Preguntó Will, Setsuko es la guardiana de los sectores Norte y Sur del Multiverso y si ella también está involucrada significa que la situación es mil veces peor de lo que imaginamos dijo El Jefe los sincorazones atacaron el mundo de las Pretty Cure y sabemos que de los distintos grupos de chicas mágicas ellas son las más poderosas de todo el Multiverso, esto hizo palidecer a las guardianas al punto de quedar estáticas hasta que Will preguntó ¿Qué tan poderosas son estas Pretty Cure? A lo que el Oráculo respondió son tan poderosas que se les conoce como las guerreras legendarias cuando se transforman ganan fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas. Y si son tan fuertes por que solicitan nuestra ayuda pregunto Taranee, porque ustedes y las guerreras conocidas como las Sailor scouts son las ultimas sobrevivientes del Multiverso y por que las entrenaremos para poder ayudar al resto del Multiverso a que se refieren con que somos las ultimas sobrevivientes del Multiverso pregunto esta vez Cornelia en este Multiverso existen 15 universos diferentes representadas por puertas 13 de las cuales emiten un aura de oscuridad inmensa ´pero antes de seguir su explicación algo apareció se trataba de una neo shadow un sin corazón muy fuerte y eso solo significaban problemas maldición ya empezó y dicho esto liberó su Keyblade la Kingdom Key pero a diferencia de la versión normal esta poseía una E en vez de una corona en el mango y lanzo un rayo de luz hacia el cielo y dirigiéndose al Oráculo y sus guardianas lo lamento mucho Himerish pero será mejor que se refugien en Kingdom Hearts este mundo ha sido conectado yo me llevare a las guardianas buena suerte y dicho lo anterior desapareció con las guardianas de Kandrakar.

N/A1: Para más detalles lean Smile! Pretty Cure: -BAD END REWRITE-

N/A2: Para más detalles lean Pretty Cure All Stars La Gran Batalla de La Luz

N/A3: Para más información vean Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3


End file.
